Aladdin Pan
SuperWhyMovies' movie-spoof of Disney 1953 film "Peter Pan". Cast *Peter Pan - Aladdin *Wendy Darling - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *John Darling - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Michael Darling - Sally (Peanuts) *Tinker Bell - Mulan *Captain Hook - Hades (Hercules) *Mr. Smee - Pain (w/Panic extra) (Hercules) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *The Lost Boys played by: **Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Taran (The Black Cauldron) **Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) **The Twins Lostboys - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) and Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Sercive) **Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) **Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) *Princess Tiger Lily - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *The Indian Chief - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) *Nana - Perdita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Mary Darling - Messua (The Jungle Book 2) *George Darling - Sultan (Aladdin) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Brown-Haired Mermaid - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Charlotte La Brouf (The Princess and the Frog) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Odettte (The Swan Princess) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Other Brown-Haired Mermaid - Rapunzel (Tangled) *The Indians - Various Thieves (Aladdin 2&3) *Brave and Squaw - Ariel and Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Brave's Mother-in-Law - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Indian Squaw - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *The Pirates - Stromboli, Coachman (Pinocchio), Edgar (The Aristocats), Clayton (Tarzan), The Ringmaster (Dumbo), Jasper, Horace (101 Dalmatians (Animated), LeFou (Beauty and the Beast), Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove), Humbert the Huntsman (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Mr. Winkie (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad), Guard Leader(s) (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) and Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Singing Pirate with Accoridian - Dr Doofshrmitz (Phineas and Ferb) *Pirate with hot water kettle - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Hippopotamus - Soccer Hippopotamus (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Ape Family - Kerchak, Kala (Tarzan) and Abu (Aladdin) *Rhinoceros - Rhino Guard (Robin Hood) *Bear - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) *Surprise Animal - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) Scenes *Aladdin Pan part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *Aladdin Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Aladdin Pan part 3 - Bedtime and The Shadow *Aladdin Pan part 4 - Aladdin Chases his Shadow/Aladdin and Jasmine Meet *Aladdin Pan part 5 - Charlie Brown and Sally Meet Aladdin/Mulan in a Skully Mood *Aladdin Pan part 6 - Aladdin Teaches the Children ("You Can Fly") *Aladdin Pan part 7 - Meet Captain Hades and the Villains/Pain and Panic vs. the Dinosaur *Aladdin Pan part 8 - Captain Hades Attacks Aladdin and the Darling Children *Aladdin Pan part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Mulan Tries to Kill Jasmine *Aladdin Pan part 10 - ("Following the Leader")/Captured by the Thieves *Aladdin Pan part 11 - Aladdin and Alice Meet Disney Princesses/Captain Hades Kidnaps Aurora *Aladdin Pan part 12 - Aladdin Tricks Captain Hades/Saving Aurora *Aladdin Pan part 13 - Captain Hades' Next Plan *Aladdin Pan part 14 - "What Made the Red Men"/Chinesenapped *Aladdin Pan Part 15 - Mulan Helps Captian Hades Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs